CaMbIoS
by natgallagher
Summary: va de los cambios que sufrimos los adolescentes, tanto chicos como chicas....es un cambio entre la niñez y la madurez...la epoca mas importante y la mas dificil...[os guste o no dejadme r/r!!, plz!!pa ver si sigo o no!!:P muxos bss]disfrutadlo...1º chap


Aun le costaba mucho a Harry acostumbrarse a su nueva voz ..y no solo eso, sino mas cambios hacian acto de presencia en su cuerpo de adolescente; Se miro al espejo por quinta vez en la hora;  
  
-Puf!Que sea lo que dios quiera...-se lleno la cara con un jabon un tanto raro y se la kito con ayuda de una cuchilla.  
  
Al acabar se miro sonriente, su cara estaba suave por primera vez en todo el verano. Ron irrumpio en el baño;  
  
-Caramba Harry, que morro...-Ron lo miro con un poco de recelo mientras se preparaba para ducharse. Harry solto una risa suave y grave; Ron era imberbe, como muchos pelirrojos y sentia un poco de envidia por su amigo.  
  
A sus 16 años recien cumplidos, Harry habia pegado el estiron ese mismo verano; Habia crecido y ahora rondaba el metro ochenta; su pelo negro azabache estaba corto y lo llevaba de punta y con gomina, Ron aun no entendia bien el uso de la gomina, pero harry acostumbrado al mundo muggle lo usaba constantemente; ahora llevaba lentillas muggles, ya que en el mundo mágico aun no se comercializaban. Estaba algo mas fuerte, pero seguia con su complexión delgada.  
  
Ron no paraba de crecer, habia superado a todos sus hermanos, ahora llegaria al metro casi noventa; su altura iba proporcionada con su nueva complexión, estaba muy fuerte y no cabia duda de que este año seria elegido para el equipo de quidditch; su pelo iba corto, como el de Harry, pero el lo llevaba como callese, no llevaba gomina ni nada, sino que lo tenia despeinado; el color pelirrojo seguia aclarándose, ahora era naranja casi rojo;  
  
-Harry, me voy a duchar...vamos que si quieres quedate, pero te aconsejo q como me veas desnudo te vas a acomplejar....-Ron sonrio abiertamente mientras se quitaba la camiseta; Harry le saco la lengua y salio del baño rumbo a la cocina para ver a la Señora Weasley;  
  
-Dime Mama, podemos ir, por favor, no llegaremos tarde, enserio!-Fred estaba arrodillado en la cocina y George le besaba la mano a su madre.  
  
Ellos seguían igual físicamente, pelirrojos, metro ochenta y tres, ojos verdes y muy poco sentido del ridículo.  
  
-Est bien, iros, pero os dejo ir por que las pobres Angelina y Alicia os estan esperando; Fred lloro falsamente de alegria y George directamente salio corriendio hacia los polvos flu.  
  
-no llegaremos tarde, puedes estar tranquila...o no? JAJAJAJ-dicho esto los dos gemelos desaparecieron por la chimenea.  
  
-Ay...Dios...q cruz...Hola Harry, cariño; necesitas algo??habras preparado tus cosas no? Que mañana hay que madrugar, ya sabes, a las 10 en la estación ;-) como siempre!. Harry la sonrio, ella era muy buena madre, incluso aun no siendo la suya se comportaba como tal. Harry cojio una galleta del cuenco y dando un beso a la Señora Weasley, cosa poco usual, se fue hacia el cuarto de Ron.  
  
La lluvia chocaba contra el cristal de la ventana; harry mantenia los ojos muy abiertos mirando fijamente un interesante punto perdido en medio de la nada; la llamativa luz de un sonoro relámpago lleno la habitación de luz por unos breves instantes y su tronante sonido no consiguió inmutar al chico; tras el relámpago la habitación se torno oscura, ni los timidos rayos de luna conseguían que un minimo de luz se hiciera presente en esa habitación anaranjada que por todos los lados ponia "Chuddley Cannons". Ron dormia como un niño, pero Harry no conseguia dormir, sus hormonas estaban empezando a hervir, quizas demasiado tarde, quizas demasiado pronto, pero fuera como fuese no lo podia evitar. Mañana comenzaba un nuevo año con demasiados cambios; Voldemort seguia haciendo de las suyas por los dos mundos, pero sobre todo por el mundo muggle; sus ataques eran cada vez peores, últimamente usaba las mentes descarriadas de pobres muggles que no tenian ningun sentido por el que vivir y les inculacaba unos ideales en la mente; esas personas las preparaba para que un tiempo mas tarde hicieran un sacrificio de su propia vida y de las de todo el mundo presente, los llamados Kamikaces, ya que ellos no tenian magia en su cuerpo, lo unico que a los mortifagos les interesaban de ellos era que pudieran matar en masa, sacrificios humanos de los civiles mas inocentes.  
  
Harry cerro los ojos pensando la causa principal por la que voldemort hacia eso de coger por banda a muggles sin vida propia, destrozados por circunstancias de la vida, cuyas personalidades eran tan volubles y sin falta de hechizos les cambiaba la mente, les hacia vivir para el, vivir para mas tarde morir por el;  
  
Harry cerro los ojos definitivamente dispuesto a dormirse, mañana seria un gran día y tenia q estar descansado... -------------------------------------------------ºº------------------------ ------------------------------  
  
Quereis que siga??esto es todo lo que llevo por ahora, nose si os gustara, pero espero tener al menos un par de r/r....hace mucho que no vengo por aquí, perdonar mi ausencia, pero tantos examentes me trastornan, a vosotros no? Bueno, dejadme vuestra opinión sea buena o sea mala!! Os kero!! ~*Bss*~ 


End file.
